Bon Voyage
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi, fluff a donf ça faisait longtemps' Duo part en vacances... Dédicacé à Lady Lose aka Brisby et à une petit ananas hébergeur de squatteuses :p


**Disclaimers** ** Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing****, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent ****Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Rating : T. **

**Genre : Fluff, Chacal, Lose.**

**Pour qui ? Pour Lady Lose et une hébergeuse de squatteuses. Et aussi pour moi tiens parce que merde, cte lose XDXDXD. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic alors que je rentrais de Trèves avec Brisby, avec Anya qui nous disait au revoir de l'autre côté. C'était tout choupi. Après ça a été l'ENFER XDXDXD Ah la Deustche Bahn...  
**

**Micis** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup, je vous répondrai tout bientôt.

Petit mot : ceux qui ne sont pas au courant et qui suivent Amour, Stage et Pizza : j'ai posté la suite (c'est la 3e partie)

* * *

**Bon voyage**

-

**Luxembourg, Spacioport/gare à navettes, 12 mai AC 202, 22h00**

-

Les au revoir sur les quais de gare c'est vraiment… avec Heero Yuy.

Avec Heero c'est « on crie pas sur les toits qu'on est ensembles, pourquoi faire ? »…

Mais on se cache pas.

Avec Heero c'est progressif avant d'être explosif : je me souviens de moi qui ai craqué très vite et très fort pour lui et qui ne le cachais pas du tout.

Non, non je ne le cachais pas ! Je le maquillais juste en admiration.

Maquiller ce n'est pas mentir, c'est juste un peu tricher.

Et je suis joueur.

-

Progressif, oui. Et physique. Heero, c'est du sport, de l'endurance et du close-combat : pendant des années j'ai ramé à m'en exploser les bras, je me suis pris de ces vents !

J'ai parlé au mur comme une balle de squash. Je rebondissais de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à parfois sortir du périmètre.

Jusqu'à ce que je laisse des marques. Histoire qu'il m'oublie pas.

-

A trop frapper au même endroit on finit par laisser des petites traces. Et on finit par répondre quelques mots sans y penser alors qu'avant c'était le silence, le parle-à-mon-cul-qui-veut-dire-ta-gueule. Le tu-m'saoules. Le boucle-la qui boucle la boucle. Ses lèvres s'étaient descellées pour me faire taire.

Certains appelleraient ça avoir quelqu'un à l'usure. J'aime pas ce mot, ça fait genre qu'il était désespéré quand ça s'est fait, que je l'ai _usé_ et que je suis cheap.

J'ai pas eu un Heero soldé, merci. J'ai eu un Heero tout court. Et il n'est ni à reprendre, ni à échanger. Pas même pour une grosse barre de chocolat. Quoique.

Hey ! Heero vaut pas mieux que moi ! C'est ptet pour ça que ça colle.

-

Progressif encore. Parce depuis nos quinze ans, quand on était blessés, il nous arrivait de nous bander le corps…

Et plus tard, j'avoue, je pensais plus du tout au tissu quand ses mains me frôlaient – sauf quand il me cassait en deux avec sa force de barbare, non mais quelle brute.

-

Progressif c'est sûr parce qu'à dix-sept ans mes mains ne massaient plus ses muscles éclatés : elles essayaient plus ou moins discrètement de caresser.

A dix-neuf ans ma bouche ne parlait pas près de son oreille : elle frôlait le lobe à chaque respiration, chaque fois que j'avais mal de lui et que lui croyait que j'avais trop mal tout court – bon, ok, des fois j'étais liquidé par la mission aussi, mais ça empêchait pas popaul d'en avoir sous le chapeau.

-

Mon nez ne sniffouillait pas une vieille odeur de sueur quand on sortait de nos entraînements, mais respirait sa peau moite et chaude – ça doit être le seul type que je connaisse qui ne sente ni le fauve, ni le slip sale ou je suis trop dans le trip pour être objectif, ce qui est somme toute possible.

-

A vingt ans mon corps cramait de l'intérieur quand on prenait presque nos douches ensembles.

Oui, « presque », parce qu'on était au moins dix dedans et que c'était pas la fête.

C'était un lieu commun, ben ouais, fallait ce qu'il fallait pour le voir à poil, parce qu'entre nous j'avais aucune raison de me doucher avec lui les rares fois où il s'était lavé chez moi.

Et même si j'étais loin d'être contre j'avais aucune raison quand j'allais chez lui, de le faire venir me frotter le dos.

-

Progressif… et déroutant. Parce que le jour où, à la cantine des Preventers, je lui ai fait du pied accidentellement…

Non j'avais rien prévu ! Je zombinais, endormi par une discussion politique où Wu Fei et Quatre se soulaient mutuellement et ne s'écoutaient jamais. L'un disait que la terre était ronde, l'autre disait comme une boule. Le principe même du débat utile, intelligent et constructif.

Rasoir.

-

J'avais les pieds en chou-fleur, je revenais de sept jours d'entraînement commando avec des bleus qui en avaient dans le slip mais qui avaient le crâne un peu vide, des têtes brûlées, quoi.

Je me suis débarrassé de mes boots – dans l'espoir que j'allais anéantir toute conversation avec la puanteur, en vain ils étaient lancés.

-

J'ai commencé à me dégourdir les orteils, priant qu'on me demande pas ce que je pense parce que fatigué comme je l'étais, je risquais de le dire.

Le gros orteil de ma chaussette droite jouait les rebelles, dansant au rythme des « tu ne m'écoutes pas », « oui mais non » et autres « c'est bon je peux en placer une », « quand t'auras fini de t'écouter parler ».

Il a fini par trouver comme un coin de nappe rêche qu'il a zappé – j'ai compris plus tard que mon gros pouce avait une volonté propre et qu'il avait juste éjecté le bas de l'uniforme de Heero -, avant de rencontrer quelque chose de tout doux, de lisse et de dur.

…

…

..

Pas ça, je suis pas une ballerine, je lève pas la jambe (si un peu quand même) si haut.

C'était pas du bois.

C'était le haut du talon d'un Heero que j'avais complètement oublié tellement les deux zouaves face à moi me fatiguaient.

L'ex Super Spandex était assis juste à ma droite, stoïque en apparence mais en mode what the fuck à l'intérieur.

Mon orteil était juste là, dans le petit creux, juste à l'arrière de la cheville.

Là…

Le petit creux qui peut chatouiller certains… et rendre d'autres complètement dingue.

-

J'étais donc en train d'agiter mon gros pouce sur ce petit coin de peau, baillant et manquant la table de peu quand mon coude a glissé, empêchant mon menton de se caler tranquillement dans le creux de ma main quand j'ai senti les premiers frissons.

Le genre courant glacé dans le dos, poils qui se hérissent sur ma nuque.

Le genre quand on te regarde très fort et que tu sens le point d'impact brûler – ma joue droite -.

-

Je me suis tourné vers lui, je l'ai regardé et c'était comme un ciel d'orage.

Et mon gros orteil continuait le mouvement machinalement.

Et merde je l'avais vu réprimer un frisson et moi je comprenais rien – je pensais vraiment titiller le pied de la table ou quelque chose comme ça.

Sauf que le soi-disant bout de nappe que j'aurais relevé il était inexistant : en général y a pas de nappe sur les tables de cantine et les Preventers dépensaient des thunes en armement mais côté bouffe et locaux on pouvait se gratter le cul et attendre qu'un arc-en-ciel en sorte.

-

-

Quand Heero s'est penché en avant et qu'il a posé sa main sur mon genou, je suis redescendu sur Terre.

J'ai même pas eu le temps de rougir – bonjour Heero, je pensais masturber un bout de bois, sans rancune ? - que sa bouche mimait les mots « n'arrête pas ».

Et les deux zouaves qui se rendaient compte de rien, tellement pris dans leur dialogue de sourds.

Et ce jour-là il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que l'air brûlait entre nous.

Ce jour-là j'ai fait Heero Yuy se mordre la lèvre au sang pour moi avec mon gros orteil plus anti glamour tu meures sur un tout petit coin de cheville.

Au nez et à la barbe de mes deux emmerdeurs préférés.

C'était l'une des expériences les plus débiles et les plus sexe de ma jeune vie de vétéran.

-

-

Entre Heero et moi ça s'est fait doucement, bizarrement. Ça s'est fait tout simplement. Et ça le fait depuis bientôt deux ans.

Il m'a séduit sans le savoir, je l'ai amené à moi petit à petit, année après année sans y croire une seule seconde.

Je pouvais juste pas m'empêcher de lui parler. De le toucher. D'essayer de le connaître mieux.

Et c'est au moment le plus innocent – very dick -que je l'ai fait craquer.

Parfois il suffit de ne pas essayer pour gagner.

-

Alors c'est sûr c'est pas rose limousine parce que :

- ce con a un putain de caractère de merde quand il s'y met (moi non, j'ai plus de patience que lui. C'est pas parce qu'il parle pas qu'il pense pas et c'est pas parce que je gueule que je suis furax),

- on bosse parfois ensemble (et évidemment ça merde une fois sur deux parce que ma patience sans limite est limitée par sa connerie et non je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi… bon, peut-être. Eventuellement)…

- qu'on est tous les deux des control freaks mais à des degrés différents.

Moi c'est le temps.

Lui c'est l'espace.

-

Je ne serai jamais en retard à un rendez-vous. Là où Heero se contentera d'arriver à l'heure, voire avec un peu d'avance, moi il me faut ma demie heure sinon ça va vite me gonfler.

J'aime voir venir, observer, maîtriser.

Control freak.

Chez lui tout sera impeccable à en être aseptisé alors que si je ne suis pas forcément bordélique, me prendre la tête parce j'ai pas rincé le lavabo et qu'il reste de la mousse à raser dedans, ou parce qu'il y a cinq de mes cheveux dans son peigne qui ne lui sert à rien, ça ne va pas être possible.

Il aime maîtriser son espace, son champ de mine.

Control freak.

-

On a déjà fait des breaks qui servent à rien quand on bosse ensemble.

Chaque fois on a tenu à peu près dix jours sans se sauter dessus en essayant de se faire la gueule et d'avoir l'air dur, parce qu'on est des mecs, des vrais.

Mais va prendre un air fâché avec un Heero qui enlève ton boxer avec ses dents en plongeant ses yeux trop bleus dans les tiens.

Nan, tu te marres direct avant de profiter de l'action.

Et qu'il aille me faire la gueule avec mon orteil dans son creux.

-

-

Ça nous a pas empêché de recommencer nos breaks en nous disant : « plus jamais, dégage asshole ».

Enfin, c'était moi qui disais ça.

Mais la balle que j'étais avait parfois – pas tout le temps, hein ! -besoin de son mur pour rebondir un petit peu.

Et les marques d'humour et les quelques conversations – que je prenais parfois pour des monologues avant que je capte que ses borborygmes néanderthaliens avaient un quelconque sens -…

Ce genre de connerie ça pouvait parfois manquer au mur.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avons admis, hein ? Mais bon si on voulait que le cul on se prendrait pas le chou à être ensemble. On cherche la difficulté, alors on se trouve.

Quand des trucs ne vont pas et qu'on en a marre de faire des breaks qu'on tient pas, on essaie de régler le problème… comme les couples à la télé, le grand n'importe quoi en moins.

C'est ptet parce qu'on en est un, couple.

Putain ça fait peur.

-

Et là ce soir on est au spacioport du Luxembourg – c'est là qu'est notre base, j'aurais préféré les Bahamas mais on m'a curieusement envoyé paître… - et je dois repartir sur L2 pour deux semaines.

Cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas vu Hilde et j'ai quelques affaires à régler.

Je profite donc de mes vacances pour voir comment ça se passe du côté de chez moi.

Heero est en congé aussi mais il vient pas avec moi. Et puis quoi encore ?

Et on ferait quoi ? On jouerait aux cartes, on regarderait la télé ? On ferait du vélo ?

On s'emmerderait grave.

On vit pas ensemble, on est mieux à vivre l'un chez l'autre de temps en temps. Tranquilles, sans prise de tête, quoi – enfin, pas cette prise de tête-là, ça en fait une de moins !

On a l'habitude de pas passer nos vacances ensembles. A côté de ça, avec nos jobs, c'est pas comme si on en avait des masses.

-

On s'est mangé les embouteillages – un accident sans gravité heureusement sinon ça aurait retardé mes vacances. Moi crevard ? Ouais un peu, mettez-vous à ma place, si je suis en vigie éternelle, je vis quand ? -.

Ma natte s'est prise dans la portière de la caisse et j'ai cru que j'allais péter un câble – et la portière – , le mec qui a pas de chance.

Je barbotte dans mes grolles tellement on s'est mangé la flotte.

Mon blue jean me colle aux cuisses, comme mon débardeur, noir comme une nuit sans étoiles, comme ce soir.

Mon sac à dos que je porte par une anse parce que sans ça j'arrivais pas à décoincer ma tresse - est lourd des cadeaux que je ramène à Hilde et aux gosses de l'orphelinat que notre boîte de recyclage mécène.

On est pas les plus riches, loin de là mais bon faut être honnête : à L2 on bouffe des rats et on en meurt pas – j'ai bien survécu, j'ai même tenu trois semaines avec une pomme, ce que je souhaite à personne -, avec rien on peut survivre.

Alors avec un peu plus c'est palace ! Ces gosses ont tellement l'habitude de rien qu'un rien pour eux c'est tout.

On fait ce qu'on peut quoi. J'espère connement qu'un jour j'aurais plus à faire ça, ça voudrait dire que tous ces mômes sont heureux.

-

Heero et moi on arrive sur le quai d'embarquement ensemble.

C'est noir de monde mais ça se vide progressivement parce que les gens s'installent à leur place, dans ce grand truc blanc aux bords rouges qui va fendre l'espace.

Les portes vitrées sont encore ouvertes.

C'est bon, le shuttle part dans cinq minutes, même si ça me saoule qu'on soit arrivés à la dernière minute.

Je vois sur les épaules d'un grand brun en costard - qui pourrait être mon style - une petite poupette à couettes, toute blonde avec des reflets auburns et pas plus de cinq ans, avec des yeux bleu-vert de poupée et un sourire de chat dans une petite salopette rouge.

Elle fait de grands signes à une grande blonde avec un carré court, assise dans le shuttle côté fenêtre. Elles n'ont pas les mêmes yeux – la grande les a très bleus - mais ce doit être sa maman parce qu'elles ont le même regard gentil.

-

Je vois un couple de petits vieux entrer main dans la main et s'asseoir à leur place.

Je vois des petits jeunes rire très fort et un peu plus loin un couple s'embrasser comme s'ils faisaient un marathon.

Je me tourne vers Heero, qui est perpendiculaire au quai.

C'est l'heure de dire au revoir et je ressemble à un chien mouillé, la frange collée par la saucée qu'on s'est pris avant d'arriver, les joues rougies pour la même raison.

Heero est plus ou moins dans le même état, sauf qu'il a les cheveux plus courts.

J'ai une furieuse envie de passer ma main dedans mais si je le fais, je saurais pas m'arrêter à temps.

Je lui souris. Il va me manquer un peu quand même. Mais bon, c'est que pour deux semaines.

-

- Bon eh ben… salut.

- Salut.

-

Original, non ?

N'empêche… je kiffe sa voix, mûre, onctueuse, ferme et sucrée avec une pointe d'acidité.

Comme une bonne mangue.

Je connaissais pas les fruits exotiques avant d'aller sur Terre.

Je connaissais pas Heero avant.

J'ai envie de lui manger la bouche quand il me regarde comme ça, si normalement.

Quand il remue les lèvres, simplement.

Quand il est lui parfois je souhaite qu'il soit quelqu'un d'autre, parce que c'est difficile de le quitter.

Je souris un peu plus.

-

- Je t'appelle pas quand je rentre t'en as marre de ma gueule.

- Hn.

-

Borborygme.

C'est bon, j'ai plus besoin de G-Systran pour traduire.

-

- Et puis tu dormiras, je t'ai trop tenu éveillé ces derniers temps.

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu me plaindre, Maxwell.

-

Ha, ha, ha, bouffon, va.

-

- C'est pas toi qui va t'asseoir 24 heures d'affilée.

- Je suis si bon que ça ?

-

Hmmm ouais…

Terrible.

-

- Et mon pied au cul ?

- Je préfère le prendre…

-

Heero a faim, ok.

Je me barre, je comprends, ça active la libido la séparation.

Hé, je suis pas de bois !

C'est flatteur, c'est sûr.

Mais il vient juste de bouffer, il devient trop gourmand, là.

Le shuttle démarre dans deux minutes, je peux rien faire pour lui.

-

- Ouais c'est ça, parle à ma main.

-

Il secoue la tête et plisse un peu les yeux.

Me regarde pas comme ça…

-

- Si tu as un peu de mal.. tu peux t'allonger à bord si tu veux.

- Ouais c'est ça. Je m'appelle pas « sauveur de l'humanité, chouchou de Réléna Peacecraft qui voyage en première ».

- Moi non plus.

-

Hein ?

-

- Toi non plus quoi ?

- Je ne m'appelle pas « sauveur de l'humanité, chouchou de Réléna Peacecraft qui voyage en première ». Ce n'est pas sur mon passeport.

-

J'éclate de rire et moi aussi je secoue la tête.

Ah, le mimétisme des gens qui sortent ensembles…

Quasiment le même air tebê.

-

- T'es con, Yuy.

- Tu n'es pas mieux.

-

L'heure tourne.

Faut y aller.

J'ai pas envie quand il me regarde comme ça…

Je me mords la lèvre, l'air un peu contrit quand même.

Ben ouais c'est pas tout ça mais le sac à dos trop lourd porté sur une pauvre petite épaule ben ça donne des courbatures.

A ajouter à d'autres, bien plus agréables.

-

- Bon…

- Bon.

-

Il fait un pas de plus vers moi.

-

- Va falloir que je monte.

- Hn.

-

Un pas de plus.

C'est pas comme si on n'était pas face à face depuis tout à l'heure, mais il était bien à deux mètres de moi.

Pas trop près…

-

- Le shuttle va partir.

- Hn.

-

Encore un pas, je sens presque sa chaleur.

-

- A bientôt alors.

-

Je lui souris.

Il me fait un sourire en coin.

-

- Hn.

-

Ni lui ni moi n'aimons nous exhiber mais je veux mon baiser de départ.

Alors je regarde à droite et à gauche avant de lui faire un petit sourire en coin aussi, coquin.

Il penche sa tête légèrement de côté pour regarder derrière moi, parce que je me suis pas retourné.

Pendant les quelques centièmes de secondes où nos regards s'ignorent, je sens mes yeux qui font des cœurs : un Heero ado c'est plutôt beau.

Un Heero adulte c'est… chaud. Et il est à moi, hé.

Je mémorise ses cheveux en bataille coiffés à la je sors du lit – parce qu'on sortait de _son_ lit -, mouillés par la pluie.

Ses paupières plissées sur ses yeux bleu sombre, voilées par quelques mèches brunes plaquées.

Ses joues ombrées d'une barbe de la veille, toute légère.

Ses lèvres ourlées et légèrement pincées comme quand il réfléchit.

Son t-shirt et son jean noir qu'il a enfilé à l'arrache.

Ses vieilles tongs bleues avec lesquelles ce fou furieux allait conduire si je lui avais pas mis un vent en appelant un taxi. Non mais sans déconner entre ses « j'arrive », « attends, je me douche », « je suis en rade de slip », « où j'ai foutu mes clés de voiture », « c'est quoi cette pression on est à deux pas du spacioport » et « quoi mes tongs ? »…

Si j'avais dû attendre qu'il m'accompagne j'aurais jamais décollé de chez lui.

-

Il me regarde maintenant et son rictus s'affirme, ses yeux brillent un peu plus forts : apparemment la voie est libre.

Je me rapproche discrètement de lui – c'est toujours difficile de faire le premier pas pour un baiser, même après tout ce temps, parce qu'il me fait toujours autant d'effet.

C'est con mais c'est comme ça.

Je pose une main sur sa hanche alors qu'il passe un bras autour de ma taille.

On s'enlace à peine.

Il me colle contre lui et m'embrasse doucement, j'ai le cœur qui bat vite.

-

- Bon voyage.

-

Un petit baiser au coin des lèvres et voilà que j'ai un début de chair de poule.

Il le voit pas mais s'il pose sa bouche là, sur ma gorge… il va le sentir.

J'ai les mains qui me brûlent tellement il me donne chaud.

-

- Merci.

-

Un petit baiser sous la mâchoire, juste sous l'oreille où il souffle les mots.

-

- Je t'en prie.

-

Aïe aïe aïe…

Mais je perds pas le nord.

Faut y aller.

-

- Heero...

- Hm ?

- Faut que j'y aille…

- Hm-hm.

-

Il passe sur mon t-shirt une de ses mains éternellement glacées – sauf après un certain temps sur mon corps -…

Avant de se poser sous mon t-shirt mouillé.

Juste sur ma taille qu'il frôle doucement du bout des doigts.

C'est le genre de truc qui me rend particulièrement câlin.

C'est le genre de truc qui me fait honteusement ronronner.

C'est le genre de truc qui me fait craquer complètement…

Dans le creux là… juste à l'extrémité de ma colonne vertébrale.

Ça va pas le faire.

Je grogne.

-

- Heero je dois y all…

-

Il attrape ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes au moment où je respire un peu plus fort.

Ses baisers sont gourmands et gourmets, il n'est pas pressé même s'il fait pas la fine bouche.

J'ai sa langue pas pressée pour deux sous contre mon palais et sa main qui gratouille un peu plus le creux de mes reins.

Je peux savourer un vrai baiser avant de partir.

Ma main glisse de sa hanche pour attraper le haut de sa fesse à travers son jean.

Putain deux semaines ça va être long.

-

- Heero…

- Hm ?

- Tu m'écoutes pas !

- J'écoute avec mes yeux, Duo. Et tes yeux disent comme les miens.

- J'écoute avec mes oreilles, Heero et la navette va bientôt se barr…

-

Et il m'embrasse encore ce chacal…

Dans le cou, sur la pommette avant de descendre à nouveau sur ma bouche… qu'il effleure de la sienne, attise du bout de la langue une fois, deux fois, lentement, jusqu'à ce que je craque et que j'essais de la suçoter, de l'amener doucement entre mes lèvres.

Je ferme les yeux et je dévore doucement.

Il me prend de mon temps, du temps qu'il me reste, apparemment il estime que je lui en donne pas assez.

J'entre (hm… oui, je suis un crevard) dans son espace vital, personnel. J'attrape son t-shirt, je touche son corps, je lui parle, il me mange des yeux, je le sens.

Je fais parti de son monde.

Espace-temps.

Vases communiquant.

Le temps s'arrête.

-

- Oui, Duo…

-

Mon prénom dans sa bouche… ses mains sur moi…

Si je n'avais pas les pieds trempés dans mes chaussettes je crois que j'aurais bandé des orteils.

Bon, ça me titille ailleurs aussi, j'aurais bien ondulé contre lui si le sac…

Mais il est où le sac ? Je le sens plus.

J'ouvre les yeux.

…

…

…

La maman de la fillette à couettes me fait coucou du shuttle qui vient juste de décoller.

Et j'ai absolument rien entendu.

J'ai même pas remarqué que les portes vitrifiées et isolantes en Gundanium, visant à empêcher les quelconques personnes restant sur le quai de se faire emporter par le décollage ou d'être rendus sourds par le bruit, s'étaient refermées.

Pas étonnant que j'entende pas le décollage… on l'entendait jamais de l'autre côté de la porte.

…

…

…

-

Rembobinage.

Coup d'œil à droite, un agent d'entretien en blouse verte pique les déchets et me regarde en secouant la tête.

Coup d'œil à gauche, le shuttle se barre.

Sans moi.

Et quelques personnes côté vitre me font coucou ou lèvent le pouce.

Quelques touristes prennent des photos.

Et personne m'a prévenu.

Enfin… je jette un coup d'œil au crétin de service parfait et j'imagine que si on a essayé de me prévenir, il a dû dissuader quiconque de le faire avec sa délicatesse coutumière.

Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant me faire un rictus de l'œil désarmant et sans le moindre remord avec mon sac à dos plus lourd tu meurs sur les épaules.

Il a dû me le piquer entre deux – bon ok dix - baisers.

Je suis dépité.

Je le repousse sur un dernier smack bien involontaire.

-

- Y en a marre.

- …

- … Merde, Heero, si tu veux que je reste, pourquoi tu me le dis pas ? ça fait trois jours que j'essaie de rentrer et c'est toujours la même. Il va falloir que j'y aille à un moment où à un autre.

- Je ne veux pas que tu restes.

-

Ah bon ?

C'est juste pour me faire chier alors ?

La première fois pouvait passer pour un accident, on est restés trop longtemps au lit et tant mieux et à la fois tant pis pour ma gueule.

La deuxième fois pouvait passer pour une coïncidence parce que je me rappelais plus de l'heure de mon shuttle - il m'a donné une heure bidon - et encore une fois je l'ai vu partir.

La troisième fois était de trop et s'il voulait pas que je reste alors pourquoi il faisait ça ?

Et les trois fois y avait le même homme de ménage qui me regardait en secouant la tête.

Heero va voler haut et loin.

-

- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu t'emmerdes dans la vie, c'est ça ? C'est jouissif de me faire louper mes shuttles ? De me faire reprendre des résa et payer le sup' ?

- Tu ne paies pas le supplément parce que tu es un Preventer.

- Je t'emmerde. Et Hilde je lui dis quoi ? Désolé mon mec m'emballe à m'en faire oublier ma navette ?

- Oui.

-

Je vais lui en coller une.

N'importe quoi ce mec.

-

- Eh ben t'as qu'à lui dire, gros malin, parce que moi si je lui dis ça elle va m'anéantir. Tu te démerdes avec elle.

-

Heero me fixe intensément.

-

- Ryoukai. Je lui dirai quand je la verrai.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Et, by the way, tu changes le « mon mec » en « mon ex ».

-

Et là Heero a une réaction de taré.

Il zappe complètement ma dernière réplique.

Il se met à courir… ma main dans la sienne.

J'ai l'impression d'être un cerf-volant dans les mains d'un gosse.

Lui qui traînait les pieds tout à l'heure…

-

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Arrête de me tirer comme ça !

- Ce n'est pas toujours ce que tu dis…

-

Je ris jaune.

Il joue beaucoup.

Un peu comme moi.

-

- Oh la ferme, tu traînes trop avec moi. Mais où tu m'emmènes avec tes tongs pourries ? Pourquoi t'es si pressé d'un coup ?

- Faut aller au comptoir pour faire _nos_ réservations pour le vol de demain. Si on ne se dépêche pas il sera trop tard.

-

Il me regarde pas quand il dit ça mais je vois ses pommettes rougir un peu.

_Nos réservations ?_

Comment ça, nous ?

_- Eh ben t'as qu'à lui dire, gros malin, parce que moi si je lui dis ça elle va m'anéantir. Tu te démerdes avec elle._

_- Ryoukai._

Alors c'était ça… il voulait pas que je reste avec lui…

Il voulait juste venir avec moi.

Et plutôt que de le proposer il m'a piégé ? _Il sait très bien qu'il a pris ce que j'ai dit comme ça l'arrangeait..._

Mais quel con ! Il pouvait pas le dire, simplement ?

Quoi lui proposer ? Je pensais pas que ça lui dirait !

Bon ça m'aurait évité la honte au spacioport aussi.

-

A quelques pas du comptoir il me faire un petit sourire de gamin.

Puis il s'approche de mon oreille, me murmure des mots qu'un gamin dit pas comme ça.

-

- Je saurai me faire pardonner… comme tu aimes…

- T'es vraiment con.

-

Oui il l'est.

Et moi aussi, pour avoir le cœur-tambour pour ce qu'il vient de faire.

Pour ce que ça veut dire.

Parce que L2 c'est pas un village de vacances.

-

- La prochaine fois que tu veux un truc… je sais pas, demande ?

- Hn. Quand tu feras la même chose.

-

Touché.

-

- C'est ce que je viens de faire, crétin.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu demandes que tu auras…

- Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Heero…

-

J'essais sincèrement de rester dépité et en colère.

Sincèrement !

Mais c'est difficile quand il me tient toujours la main.

A quelques mètres du comptoir il la lâche, je vais pouvoir me ressaisir un peu et lui opposer un peu plus de résistance. Control Freak…

Ça m'empêchera pas de partir avec lui quand même parce que faut pas déconner non plus.

C'est pas parce que ça me fait peur que je passerai à côté de ça.

Je m'appuie sur le rebord et il se met derrière moi, chuchote alors que j'attends que la dame daigne arrêter sa discussion existentielle avec sa copine.

Il s'approche très près de moi, sans me coller, mais suffisamment pour que je sente son souffle contre mon cou, sa chaleur contre mon corps.

-

- Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer. J'aime te faire dire oui, Duo…

-

Quand il me parle comme ça…

Je le repousse sans ménagement.

-

- Ah non, Yuy, ça va pas être possible ! Tu vas pas me faire encore louper un shuttle que j'ai pas encore pris !

-

Le chacal rit doucement et juste avant que la grognasse n'arrête sa grande conversation, il frôle ma nuque de ses lèvres.

Aïe aï aïe…

J'ai craqué vite et fort et apparemment il craqué du slip.

Il a apparemment craquouillé lentement mais sûrement.

L'agent d'entretien repasse à côté de nous et secoue la tête… encore.

Je le vois de plus près… Et….

…

…

Je le reconnais. Pas étonnant qu'il nous dévisage de loin.

C'est la troisième fois en trois jours qu'il nous voit refaire des réservations.

Il doit nous trouver pathétique.

Non mais sans déconner… les au revoir sur les quais de gare c'est trop la loose avec Heero Yuy.

-

-

**OWARI **

* * *

Tadaima de Deutschland !!

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Un peu de fluff dans ce monde de brutes, ça faisait un petit temps que j'en n'avais pas fait :)**

**Dédicacé à ma choupie de** **galère, Lady Lose AKA Brisby et à une hébergeuse de Loseuses aka Anyanas.**

Merci et à bientôt, normalement pour la fin de CHS :p

Mithy ¤ back (à sable et pour combien de temps ? XDXD)¤


End file.
